


Holytown

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleph hits on a devoted ex-Temple Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holytown

"So." In a remote building in Holytown, Aleph clears his throat. "I'm the Messiah."

"Yes," Zayin answers, sitting across from him. "You're the Messiah, chosen by God to save us, Aleph."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Aleph asks. "Do I have the same rules as the Temple Knights do when it comes to things like celibacy? Being a holy warrior and all, the holiest of all of them maybe."

"I don't think so, no..." Zayin looks thoughtful, then frowns. "How did you know we're supposed to be celibate? We don't advertise that fact."

"I hit on one of them, once. A couple of them." When Zayin gives him a questioning look, Aleph just chuckles. "I really like the uniform."

"Well, now you know better than to-"

"I like your uniform in particular. How does it come off?"

Zayin turns red and, before he thinks about the implications of striking the Messiah, smacks Aleph across the shoulder.

Aleph chuckles again while he's nursing his shoulder. "Sorry. You've got a good arm on you."

"Don't _do_ that," Zayin says, turning away to hide his flushed face.

"What, flirt with someone sworn to be chaste forever?" Aleph asks.

"Yes, that. Hmmph."

"I'd have thought plenty of people would think that was hot. Are you telling me that this is the first time anyone's hit on you at all?" When Zayin refuses to answer, Aleph tries and fails to keep from grinning. "How old are you anyway?"

"Old enough." Zayin folds his arms across his chest. "Aleph, are you being serious?"

Aleph considers this for a moment. "Somewhat."

"I have vows."

He shrugs. "You've broken a lot of vows you made at the Center lately."

Zayin winces.

"...Low blow?"

"Yes. I didn't want to break a single one of those."

"Sorry."

An awkward silence settles.

After a while, Aleph asks, "Does it actually mean anything to you? The celibacy part of your vows."

Zayin hesitates. "...No. But it was a rule, and I followed it faithfully."

"Are you still going to follow it now that you're no longer a Temple Knight?" Aleph asks.

Another pause. "I guess I'm not."

"That's good." Aleph leans in and kisses him.

It doesn't last very long. Zayin looks stunned as he pulls back. "I, um, Aleph..."

"You've never been kissed before, have you?" Aleph asks. "I haven't either, unless you count Lilim." Zayin immediately looks so appalled that Aleph laughs softly and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything much, and I like you much better."

"Of course you like me better than a demon," Zayin grumbles, peeling Aleph's hand off of him. "And, err, no. I haven't."

"You're very dedicated. I like that in a person." In contrast to the previous teasing, Aleph's voice is gentle and honest. "I really admire you, Zayin. I couldn't do what you do."

"I couldn't be what you are, either," Zayin admits. "There's no reason for you to admire me."

"Maybe," says Aleph, and lets the matter drop.


End file.
